Soundshock Mythical Trilogy
, first announced as Soundshock the Griffin: Mythical Trilogy, is a upcoming 3D platforming video game developed by and published by . It is a collection of remasters of Soundshock the Griffin, Soundshock the Griffin 2 and Soundshock the Griffin: The Imp Rescue, originally released on 2001, 2005 and 2008, respectively and all were originally developed by . The remaster will feature revamped cutscenes, enchanced soundtrack, enchanced graphics, re-recorded lines and new and improved controls. Announced via Facebook and Twitter on June 11, 2018, the game is aimed for its September 20, 2019 release date for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and PC exclusively on digital with the physical version (and the Sega Orion version) releasing on November 11, 2019. Changes between the original and the remasters Development On 2018, when Spyro Reignited Trilogy was announced, Activision expressed interest in giving Soundshock the same treatment. (W.I.P) DLC Gallery Mattie Lovepaint (Mythical version).png|Mattie Lovepaint. Soundshock the Griffin (Mythical version).png|Soundshock the Griffin. Trivia *Toys for Bob has also developed the Spyro Reignited Trilogy game in 2018. *Unlike the first two games and like the third game, this game has gained a E10+ rating. *Mattie Lovepaint's top, skirt and her Face Paint changed color a little bit. In addition, she now has jewelry and have a pawprint on her legging name. *Professor Turtle no longer seems to have other clothes on other than her scienctist jacket and glasses. In addition, she now wears shoes. *Ninja Wonga now has a belt and now has a more detailed ninja suit. *Frostbite Walrus now appears to have on a military-like shirt and boots. *Most of the enemies' death animations are changed. *This is the first Soundshock the Griffin game to be published by Activision due to the IP of the franchise now being owned by that company. *There are changes to the enemies and bosses, examples include: **Scaredy Face Paints now vary in two different genders. **Face Paint Thieves now have more detail. **Giant Armadillos have more details and are more scaly. **Armored Armadillos have more detail and shadings. **Ice Bears's icicles on their mouths are now transparent and in addition to more details, they now wear a helmet, mittens and boots. **Deaths has a now cooler looking reapers and fabric-like cloaks in addition to more details. **Fire Bears resemble more like bears. **Chieftan Scar now wears a sargent cap and a badge, alonside with more details, plus a extra scar on his eye. **The Light Goblins now look less scary. **The Tears's hi-low dresses now sparkle, making it more easier to spot them. In addition to more details, they now appear to have been damaged and appears to have their knee caps torn off, albeit with no blood. Due to the fact that they are the subspecies of the Face Paints, they still manage to stand and move. **Mouser’s suit is far more detailed. **Maddie the Tear now appears to be damaged similar to the Tears. *Most of the cast reprise their roles, with the exception of Tara Strong, where Mattie is now voiced by Janice Kawaye, and Joe Alaskey due to his death in 2016, where Mouster is now voiced by Tom Kenny, Munch now being voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson and Freezer Walrus and Ninja Wonga now being voiced by Fred Tatasciore and Matthew Mercer, respectively. *Rumors are said that the Wishbone easter egg and other easter eggs that appear in the three games will also appear in Mythical Trilogy. *There are dialouge that are re-recorded and changed, including: **Instead of referring as The Tears as "pesky people", TBD now refers them as just their names. ** *There are defeat noise changes in the remaster: **Cheiftan Scar now screeches loudly. **The Boar enemies are now more original, having the pig squealing noise instead of the Spyro Boar noise. **The Armored Ice Bears now have a more bear voice instead of their Pueblo and Gnorc Dude voice. **Light Goblins have a more gibberish voice. *In the remaster, the Griffins now have unique details on them. These as it follows: **Griffin Realm: (reserved for CNReactionGuy) **Icy Realm: Element Related **War Realm: War Soldiers or warriors. **Dream Realm: Mysterious day/night wizards **Beast Realm: Based off Voodoo witches or have some face paint on them with some outfit. **Lovepaint's Realm: (reserved for Coolot) *You'll have the option of choosing between the original soundtrack and the remastered soundtrack just like Spyro Reignited Trilogy. *The game was confirmed to use the Unreal Engine 4 engine. *This game was released 2 months after the release of Soundshock: The Young Griffin. *The game was originally going to be called Soundshock the Griffin: Mythical Trilogy, but on July 13, 2019, it was shortened to just Soundshock Mythical Trilogy. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Remasters Category:Remakes Category:Video game remakes Category:Soundshock the Griffin Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Xbox One games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PC games Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas